Crobby
by WaywardArchangel
Summary: Written for the following prompt: Crobby: Cuddling after a long day, featuring fluffy talk


Being the Wikipedia of hunters was a stressful job sometimes.  
No, really: It was draining.  
Especially on days like this, when Bobby Singer had to be a FBI-Agent as well as a mechanic and a frigging Texas Ranger and also had to worry about his two almost-sons, who were in some weird-ass town hunting some weird-ass monster and of course wouldn't think a second about calling to tell him if they were okay.

_Idjits. _

And that was why Crowley sometimes found him passed out on the nearest surface, snoring lightly, when he came home from a day of killing people, making deals and king-of-hell-ing.  
Just like today.  
The demon popped into existence and was greeted only by the flickering light of the running TV in the living room. His hunter-boyfriend was half-sitting, half-laying on the sofa, his chest raising and falling with steady breathing and his eyes closed.

"_Well, aren't you just adorable_" c  
ommented Crowley, his lips curling in a little smile as he sat down next to the human,  
careful not to disturb his slumber and wrapped an arm around the sleeping man, pulling him down to lie more comfortable with his head in the demon's lap.

The hunter just gave a little snort but didn't wake up, which was a sign of just how exhausted he apparently was. Crowley let his fingers cradle through the blondish hair and massage the back of his neck, soothing out the knots of tension.

He let his gaze and mind wander, his fingers moving absentmindedly,  
while he felt himself relax more and more by the minute.  
Things were good right now.

Hell could be a pain in the ass sometimes but he still was the king down there and the king handled things with strict routine.  
And if some minor demon thought it was necessary to complain about how Crowley let the Winchesters pretty much be these days, then he had a variety of methods to get rid of them and their criticism.

And if he wasn't particularly busy he could come here and honestly, those times were the best.  
Not only for the sex- even though sex is awesome (giving pain in the ass a whole new meaning there) but actually he really enjoyed having company.

Especially having Robert keeping him company.

This grumpy and stubborn hunter,  
who he liked more than he would ever admit out loud was having a really pleasant influence on the king of hell and his mood – except of course that he was starting to turn him far too soft and domestic for his liking...

He felt a little nudge at his ankle as one of the hellhound-welps they currently kept in the house (it had taken him hours of talking and...other stuff..to convince Bobby to keep the three little monsters) tried to gain his attention before proceeding to gnaw at his shoe.  
Crowley sighed and shoved him away careful but firmly.

The movement of his leg seemed to have woken up the man in his arms,  
who blinked a couple of times before looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You getting' cuddly now?" he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.  
Crowley scoffed and leaned down to give his lover a kiss.  
_"Shut up"_ he murmured before pressing their lips together gently.

He felt Bobby grin a little but then he returned the kiss, placing a hand on the back of the demon's neck to hold him in place.  
It's gentle and warm, without any hurry, just a lazy drag of lips moving against each other and it makes Crowley _feel_ things he hasn't in a long time and which have been very confusing at first but by now he has accepted the fact that he might like Robert Singer - that stupid idiot – a little more than he had estimated when starting this.

Not that he would ever say such a thing out loud – he has a reputation to maintain after all.

But he can't deny that it feels good. Better than good – it feels amazing,  
to lie here and make out, to feel Robert in his arms, fingers gently stroking over the side of his face, this is really good.

_"Let's get to bed, shall we?"_ Crowley said softly after several more minutes, looking at Bobby with one eyebrow raised. The hunter huffs out a laugh.

"I feel like i've been run over by a herd of frigging elephants, I ain't sleeping with you now!"  
_"For once that's not what I had in mind"  
_He responded, chuckling and moved them with a snap of his fingers to the bed.  
Another snap and they were in their pajamas – which meant boxers in this case.

He wrapped his arms firmly around Bobby as soon as he had enough space to do so,  
the hunter laying on his back with the shorter man cuddled up against his side.  
Crowley felt the warm breath of the other man ghosting over his cheek,  
where he had his head resting on the hunter's shoulder. 

"You gonna stay?" mumbled Bobby into Crowley's hair, pressing a gentle kiss on his head, making a pleasant warmth spreading through the demon from where he was touching him.

Crowley was thinking of giving a witty response but then decided to settle back down in his lover's arms and just nod.  
By all things un-holy, he was really getting soft here...  
But if that meant that he could have this for as long as possible, then he sure as home wasn't complaining, he thought as he turned his head to look at Bobby, who was already nodding off again.  
Laying back down he smiled. 

Yeah, things were good, so why not keep it this way?

"_I love you, you idiot"_ he whispered into the dark, not knowing or caring if Bobby was still awake enough to hear him. Didn't matter.  
He snuggled closer to the human, burying his face in his chest.  
Screw his reputation and all – it's not like anyone will see him like this except for Bobby. And he's the only one who ever will.


End file.
